1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a word game that is played with a game board including the letters of the alphabet and markers that are thrown at the board that will adhere to the board with the object of making a word from the letters to which the markers adhere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various word games that use tiles with letters that are played on a table and are shifted or added on to each other to make words. In these games a player is dealt the tiles and can select his plays.
However, the inventor is not aware of any word games that actually involve chance to engage letters in an attempt to make a word by throwing a marker at letters on a game board.